


Bread and the Hot Sun. *wink*

by ChuganiiMogi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Change My Mind, I don't regret this, I ship MisaKoko and SaTae, It's cute but I almost regret this, Might as well post though, No hurt plz, Rarepair, This was a challenge, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Saaya noticed that Kokoro was coming around more often.





	Bread and the Hot Sun. *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Was a challenge on Amino. Deleted my Amino account. Posting this here for funzies yk.
> 
> Lolol

Kokoro seemed to be coming around to the bakery more often, Saaya noted as said girl ordered the one loaf of bread she always seemed to be ordering.

“Hey, Saaya-chan! Can I have my usual?” The blonde asked, grinning cutely at her. The drummer chuckled, getting her usual ready in a few minutes.

“Here you go, Kokoro-san,” Saaya said, handing her the bag. Their hands brushed as Kokoro grabbed the plastic bag, an unusual feeling settled in her chest as she looked into the vocalist’s bright, golden eyes,“Thank you for shopping here at Yamabuki bakery!”

“No problem!” Kokoro giggled with plain joy in her eyes as she suddenly reached over the counter to give the PoPiPa member a tight hug. The baker’s daughter gulped, heat rushed up to her cheeks and strands of yellow hair tickled her skin.

After a little over a minute, the Tsurumaki pulled away, with rosy cheeks and a bright smile, she winked, “See ya, Saaya-chan!”

The said girl nodded dumbly, her face red, watching as HaroHapi’s vocalist skipped out of the store with her usual upbeatness. 

A few moments passed as Saaya stood frozen, before she let out a tiny, unintentional squeal.

-+-

“L-Let go of me!” Arisa yelled as Kasumi hugged her tightly.

“Arisa~ I thought you liked this,” The brunette drawled, before letting her go. The other members giggled, watching as a the two interacted.

The band goofed off for a little while, before Saaya suddenly spoke up.

“Hey guys?”

A series of answers came, with Tae and Kasumi smacking their fists into their palms.

“Can you give me some advice?” She asked as she looked around to all the other girls of PoPiPa.

“Woah,” Arisa snorted, “You’re asking us for advice? That’s new…”

“That’s true, but can I have some help?”

“Of course! We’ll always be here to help you, especially since you help us!” Kasumi stated, her usually grin plastered to her face.

“When you’re around somebody that gives you really funny feelings… Do-”

“Yeah, you probably like them,” The keyboardist cut her off. Saaya looked at her bemused.

“How did you know-”

“You’re face is red and you’re being jittery,” She started, “And well, that’s unlike you, so the funny feelings couldn’t be anything else except infatuation or adoration. Unless you just look up to them, then you basically like them.”

“Ooh~ Arisa’s a smarty pants, “ Kasumi giggled, a big grin on her face. The drummer chuckled as she almost saw hearts in the vocalist’s eyes.

“Wh-What are they like?” Rimi spoke up from the couch, a small shy smile on her face,”If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Well, I guess she’s like Kasumi?” The drummer mumbled in thought.

“It’s a girl, then?” Tae mumbled sleepily, walking over to the couch and resting her head on Rimi’s shoulder.

“Wait, but it isn’t Kasumi, right?” The tsundere questioned with some hopefulness in her tone. 

_ You’re so obvious, Arisa… _

“No,” Saaya reassured, watching as Arisa sighed in relief, “So I’m sure you can have her for yourself.”

“I-I don’t like Kasumi!” The blonde huffed, her face going red.

“Arisa~!” Kasumi sniffed, tears gathering in her eyes, as she ran towards the tsundere and gave her a tight hug, “You don’t like me?”

“N-No, I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“So you do like me?”

“F-FINE, MAYBE I DO!”

“Ehhh~? Really?” 

“Yes, n-now let go of me, please,” Arisa pleaded, looking like a tomato as she pushed against the puppy-like girl. The vocalist/guitarist finally pulled away, rubbing away the tears in her eyes as a huge, bright smile replaced any traces of her previous mood.

“Anyways,” The keyboardist mumbled, “Who is she?” 

The question was obviously directed at the drummer of PoPiPa, and Saaya scratched at the back of her head.

“Kokoro, I guess?”

“Geez… Out of all the people in the world, you choose her?”

-+-

Today, Saaya was determined to tell Kokoro about her feelings for her. It was a few weeks after the drummer came to terms with her liking towards the energetic blonde, and she thought that she might as well just get it over with.

“Hey, Saaya-chan!” Kokoro hummed as she skipped over to the counter, “My usual like usual, please!”

“Yeah, sure,” The normally composed girl smiled nervously. She prepared the bread normally, while the blonde chattered away happily.

“Have I ever told you how awesome you look when playing the drums?” The vocalist of HaroHapi asked, as she stared over the counter at Saaya.

“H-Huh?”

“I like your singing voice, too!”

“Th-Thanks?”

“Your eyes are also really pretty from up close, aren’t they?”

Saaya took a deep breath, feeling dizzy from all of the compliments coming from the other girl. 

“Here’s your bread,” The PoPiPa member said, placing the bread into the bag, and passing it over to her,“Thank you for shopping at Yamabuki bakery…”

“No problem!” Kokoro’s daily hug came afterwards, and that’s when Saaya planned to tell her. Like so, the blonde reached over the counter, wrapping her arms around the drummer’s form. Trying not to get lost in the feel of the vocalist, the drummer opened her mouth to speak, before-

“Hey, Saaya-chan,” The blonde’s breath fanned said girl’s ear, causing her to shudder, “We should go on a date sometime.”

She felt a piece of paper getting handed to her, as Kokoro pulled back, her usual grin directed at her.

“See ya, Saaya-chan,” The bubbly girl chirped, skipping away to exit the bakery, “Don’t forget to call me~”

The drummer shuddered as she opened the small piece of folded paper in her hand.

_ *insert Kokoro’s number* Call me! _

A little doodle was placed after her words and Saaya smiled as she read it.

_ Cute... _


End file.
